Sharing the Twilight
by Zarinha Lobo
Summary: Edward and Edmund Masen: Twin brothers, born 1901. Best friends and soulmates their whole life long, sharing everything there is to share. Didn’t share death, as only Edward got struck by influenza...
1. Chapter 1

Edward and Edmund Masen: Twin brothers, born 1901. Best friends and soulmates their whole life long, sharing everything there is to share. Clothes and sweets, bedtime stories and fights, boring schooldays and laughter. Sharing even the call of duty, as they both went to war.

Didn't share death, as only Edward got struck by influenza and was (unknown to his only remaining relative, Edmund) saved and turned into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen.

But Edward is going to look for his brother, now that his suffering years of becoming a vampire are over. Knowing that when he is going to find him. There is a decision to be made…

**Sharing the Twilight**

He was crawling again. Felt like he had been crawling for days.

The bullets had gone straight through his lungs. He didn't know how many of them, but he did know that there wasn't much time left. There he went. The last one of the Masen kin and he didn't live to fulfill his mothers last wishes. He wouldn't survive this war and he wouldn't live to have the grandchildren she never had.

His lads were falling down like flies beside him. Some already dead, some dying, just like him. As the shadows of the evening fell he stopped his crawling, to lie down as well. To dream a last dream maybe. He had always liked dreaming, but then again, who didn't? He was dreaming of Edward as always.

Of better days, when they were playing at the river, having mud fights, letting wooden boats float down the stream.

That one day Edward had fallen into the river and nobody came as Edmund screamed and screamed. Finally he had jumped into the ice cold water himself, pulling his brother out of the water, heaving him onto the grass. Both panting they would lie in the innocent light of the sun that acted as if nothing had happened.

As Edward had collected enough breath to speak again he had turned over to his brother, grabbing him by the shoulders, looking him in the eyes and said: "One day I'll save your life, Edmund. One day I'll save you, too."

He had just been laughing that summer day, but now he was lying here, in the dirt that was soaked with his own blood, waiting for his twin brother to come and save him. Kill him if it was the least he could do.

That was the moment when a strange figure in a dark, hooded coat leaned over his face, giving him the weirdest growling sound Edmund had ever heard.


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't ready yet. Carlisle had been right. Edward realized it much too late, standing beside his brothers shaking body. Edmund didn't recognize him. Why would he. Because they were twins? They were one? They were the same? Maybe that was what he had been hoping for. But then again were they even twins anymore? More than one year had passed. One year that had made Edmund alter, but not him. Still he wouldn't have recognized him, because he didn't move like he used to, didn't smell like he used to and probably didn't even speak like he used to. Edmund was coughing blood and Edward was close to sinking his teeth in the skin of his own brother. The thoughts of Edmund didn't really make it any easier. _Kill me. Kill me. Please kill me._ It was a never ending loop of the same words. Edward closed his eyes. He would do it. He would kill his own brother right now and he couldn't do anything about it. The smell of the fresh blood was everywhere. It wasn't just Edmund. Everybody surrounding him was dripping blood. Edward got closer to his brothers face and opened his mouth. _Edward. Why did you leave me?_ Edmunds thoughts brought him to an ultimate halt. It hit him like an iron fist. Edward winced, starring at his brother's broken face. As a young lad behind him grabbed for his coat, thinking the same three words, Edmund hat been thinking before, Edward didn't wait to think. He sunk his teeth in the boy's wrist and drained him in seconds. Edward heard gasps from the fallen boys around him. Some screaming quietly, frightened of the demon they were witnessing, some calling him in their thoughts, calling him to kill them too. Edward felt a drop of blood running down his chin. As he looked up again his hood fell down and he was staring right into the terror struck eyes of his brother. "Edward." He heard him whisper. "What are you-" his voice broke.

Edward was sure that his brother had intended to ask him what he was doing, but the sentence that got out of his mouth was even more fitting for the situation. Edward gave a sad little chuckle, as he approached his brother. _What happened to you? _Edmund thought in disbelief. And then. _Am I going to be next?_

Before he could move again, Edward felt two cold hands on his shoulders. Carlisle. He breathed relieved. He should have known his new father wouldn't let him down. Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Everything was going to be fine now.

_**About**__** 100 years later**_

"Hurry up boys! We're going to be late!"

Edward was standing next to Alice before she could finish her sentence. Alice gave him a stern look. "Stop it, Alice." Edward whispered. "You know we would never be late."

"And what would we miss anyway?" Emmett and Jasper had appeared next to them out of nowhere. "School." Jasper said the word in a way that gave away everything he thought about this specific institution. Emmett nodded, grinning as always and turned his head to the house. "Oy, Rose!"

Rosalie took her time walking down the steps, always trying to make an impression. Alice had already gotten into the car, drumming her thumbs on the steering wheel, impatiently. I got into the backseat, pulling a strand of her hair, which made her swear at me inside my head. Jasper jumped into the passenger seat, turning around to give me an angry look, ready to revenge his girlfriend. I chuckled quietly. I loved my siblings. They were the best. Much more than I deserved. I could hear Rosalie's engine starting, as she and Emmett drove off, honking at us.

"Just leave him Alice" Jasper said a bit too loud and finally Edmund came shooting out of the house, pushing Jaspers seat over, to get into the seat next to me. Alice let the engine roar loudly and we were off, chasing Rosalie and Emmett through the woods.


	3. Chapter 3

They had taken their usual spots in the canteen and even if it was the first day of the new semester they were already bored to death. Edmund and Emmett were having one of their silent fights, in which they looked into each other's eyes, trying to make each other move just the slightest bit. Edward caught Alice's look.

_He's going to__..._

She thought. Just in time Edward gave his twin brother a little push. Furious Edmund turned to look at him, while Emmett was cheering quietly. Edmund hated loosing.

"You were about to cheat." Alice told him in her sweetest voice.

Edmund gave a little roar und concentrated on something outside the window. This gave Edward the time to let his own gaze wander around the room. Everyday's boring faces. Boring thoughts and boring stories.

_Can't believe how hot he is. Aaaah. _

No thanks. Not that girl again. Jessica Stanley's thoughts were the most annoying. She was into Edmund now, after realizing, that he himself would never show any interest in her. For his brother – well, he liked to play with humans. While Edward and the others never really cared about their fellow students, Edmund did enjoy spending time around them.

_Of course she thinks Edward's the hottie. Well, wait until you get your eyes on the other brother! OK they do look the same actually. But –hey! No! Don't even think about it! _

Blocking out Jessica never really worked. She was leading a new kid around, who had just noticed his family as it seemed. Edward didn't have to turn his head, to read other peoples thoughts, so he didn't. Reaching out for the new girl's mind, to see what she which crazy nickname for him and his siblings she would come up with, Edward found himself in an empty head. No, that wasn't the right phrase. It was more of a wall. No matter how he called it. He couldn't seem to get inside of this girl's mind. Edward turned around in disbelief, just to find the biggest, brownest eyes he had ever seen, starring back at –someone behind him. Turning again Edward saw the evidence of what he already knew from the thoughts that were just appearing in his twin brothers head.

_Nice._

Suddenly there was laughter all around him. The new girl, who was being called Bella, as Edward read out of Jessica's thoughts, had stumbled and fallen on her knees. Blushing heavily she was looking up towards their table again. Not at Edmund this time though, but at himself.

_Gosh, bro. _Edward heard his brother's mockingly thoughts. _Why didn't she stumble when she looked at me? Must be something scary about you._

For some reason the fact that Bella hadn't tripped while looking at Edmund satisfied him. Why this was he didn't know. All of his siblings were staring at him now.

"Something wrong with her?"

Emmett asked, indicating a meaningful gesture to his head. Edward shrugged.

"Can't tell."

"What do you mean you can't tell?"

Edmund leaned over, throwing another glance at Bella, who was just being pulled up by an absolute cheerful Mike Newton whose thoughts were more of a happy chant, than actual words.

"I am saying that I cannot tell. I seem to not be able to read this girl's thoughts."

Edward tried to make it sound casual. As if it was something that happened to him every ones in a while. Which clearly it wasn't.

Alice just said: "Huh."

While her drooling looks told Edward that she was definitely trying to look into Bella's future, for any explanation for this event.

Jasper looked worried of course, but Emmett didn't seem to be bothered too much. He had started cutting a little pattern inside the wooden chair he was sitting on, with his fingernails and just mentioned: "That must be a first, Edward?"

Rosalie didn't pay any attention to their little conversation. Inside her head she was rushing through all different kinds of possibilities to put her wardrobes in a new order.

Edmunds expression bothered him the most of them all. He tried to copy Emmett's neutral look, but Edward could see the tiniest spark in his eyes, while his thoughts were giving him away anyways. There was no doubt. Edmund found that Bella girl awfully interesting. He had already liked her looks, before anything else had happened, but the fact that his gifted brother didn't seem to be able to read this girls mind just did the rest, to look at Bella more closely. And even though Edmund did enjoy the company of humans now and then, as well as playfully changing their intentions, he never actually cared a lot. This time he seemed to care. And Edward didn't like it, still not sure why.


End file.
